The Silver Phenomena
by Spazz1989
Summary: Fun Harry and Ginny fluff!


A/N: This is my very first fanfiction! Sorry if it sucks!Please review!XOXOXOXO

Sadly I don't own any of it. I'm not the genious Mrs. Rowlling is. ONLY 87 MORE DAYS! Squee!

It was a morning like any other. Ginny woke up and had the feeling that her new life was a dream. The opposite would become apparent when arms would wrap themselves around her. She smiled and carefully opened one eye. That eye was met by the sight of a fiercely green orb. She opened her other eye and the same site met it. She nuzzled her nose in the neck belonging to the orbs and the arms. She yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Around eight o'clock."

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Only a couple of hours…you're cute when you're sleeping."

"I know."

She unwillingly untangled herself from Harry and put on a bathrobe.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

She quietly came out of the tent made by the invisibility cloak and walked up to the girl's dormitories. She picked up her clothes for the day and went into the bathroom.

He paced the common room impatiently. _Why do girls have to take so long? _He thought. It had taken him five minutes to go up stairs, find a clean pair of robes, take a shower, fight a loosing battle with his black hair and come back down stairs only to find his unauthorized fan club painting lightning bolt scars on their foreheads. He then took another five minutes to get them to leave him alone. He sat down, then stood up and started to pace. At that point in time (after asking him self why do girls have to take so long) an idea came into his thought train. He saw Ron coming down the stairs and pulled him aside.

"If you see Ginny, tell her I'll be right back."

"Errrr…OK."

Harry zoomed out of the portrait hole and started to make his way down to the kitchen when her herd two voices talking behind a suit of armor. It made him stop dead in his tracks. _Why is Hermione talking to Malfoy?_

"Just sprinkle this into Ginny's eyes, whisper the incantation I taught you and Ginny will love you forever."

"OK. Just two things…I can't remember the spell. Can you do it for me?"

Hermione sighed.

"Ok…I'll do the spell. What else?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm in love with Harry."

His blood was boiling. How could his best friend betray him like that? His fist was wound so tight around his wand that spark flew out. And then…in a whisper he heard Ginny's voice.

"Harry! They'll see you! GET OVER HERE!"

She was hiding behind a statue. Her ruby red hair was in a bun behind her head. She had a picnic basket in one hand. They had obviously had the same idea.

"Don't worry about what they are saying. Trust me, Hermione came up with the idea. Lest go have a picnic."

They walked hand in hand down to the lake. He held her hand and faced her.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy was bothering me again and I didn't want to get you worked up so I went to Hermione. She and I have a plan to make him realize I'm not the girl of his dreams."

"OK…That's all you are going to tell me?"

"Yup."

I opened the basket I had brought for Harry and me. I looked up at the castle and the front doors came open. Hermione came striding out and noticed us. We waved to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing.

"I do."

Hermione came and plopped down next to us.

We looked at the doors again and Malfoy cam out. He walked towards us. Hermione stood up on cue. Malfoy closed in on us and opened a vile full of silver powder. Hermione stuck her foot out right on time. The jar went flying out of Malfoy's harmed. The silver contents flew out a floated, like diamonds sparkling in the sun, up to the sky above. The sparkles spread out and the sky was covered with them. They spread out over the whole world. They mesmerized every one. The sparkles then disappeared and every one rubbed their eyes as one.

Ginny turned on a dime and looked Malfoy in the eyes with a look that the devil himself would cry at.

"Next time you try to break up Harry and I, DON'T one of his best friends for help!"

He stood speechless and then walked away.

No one really knows what happened, well almost knows what really happened except for Hermione and Ginny, that day. But ever sense, when two lovers look into the eyes of the other something in their eyes sparkle like a diamond glinting in the sun.

A/N: phew Please REVIEW! Puss in Boots Eyes


End file.
